deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Marek vs Raiden
Galen Marek vs Raiden is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 20! Star Wars vs Metal Gear! They were raised from young ages as warriors, but will the cyborg defeat the secret apprentice? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The path to being a perfect warrior is a journey that can take years to perfect. But when you are trained for it from such a young age like today's combatants, you are sure to be nothing short of a prodigy. Boomstick: But today, we also compare the advances of science and technology against the power of the mystical force. ''' Wiz: Galen Marek, Darth Vader's secret apprentice of the Force Unleashed. '''Boomstick: And Raiden, the Nanomachine enhanced ninja from Metal Gear. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Galen Marek (Prologue 3 / Jedi Temple March) Wiz: Let’s travel to a galaxy set a long time ago and far, far away. Boomstick: And very, very non canon. Wiz: In the early days of the Galactic Empire, there were still many Jedi who had survived Clone Protocol 66 and the coinciding Operation Knightfall. Two of these Jedi were Mallie and Kento Marek. They had to desert the Jedi Order due to their forbidden relationship, and spent ten years living on Kashyyyk, living among the Wookies. Boomstick: And then, the 501st came knocking back on their door. Not at as the brave, conquering heroes they had been years before, but rather as conquering villains, representing Vader’s will in all its brutality. Wiz: The Wookies stood no chance, and a full scale invasion took place. Despite the defending natives’ best efforts, and ambushes, Darth Vader broke their lines and encountered the house of the Marek family. Boomstick: Kento then decided to go about stealth in all the wrong ways, walking out of the hut with his Jedi Robes as well as his Lightsaber and attempted to use the FORCE on Vader. After a brief battle, Vader did what he does best and that was absolutely murder the guy. And right in front of his son too! Damn, Annie. Just because you didn’t get to see your kids grow up doesn’t mean he didn’t want to. Wiz: Sensing the young Galen Marek’s potential, Darth Vader abducted the child and raised him as a force sensitive tool of the dark side. Boomstick: So, like a Sith Apprentice? Wiz: Well, kind of. But the Rule of Two, as initiated by Darth Bane, forbade Galen claiming the title of Sith. Similar to Asajj Ventress and Darth Maul originally. But, Vader and Galen; now dubbed Starkiller, had plans to change that. But first, Galen would need to test himself. Boomstick: Vader assigned a droid named PROXY to mimic some of the greatest lightsaber duellists in galactic history, some of these modules included Obi Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Darth Maul and various high ranking Imperial Senate Guards. (Inside the Rogue Shadow) Wiz: Finally, at the age of sixteen, Galen was dubbed ready to take on his first real challenge. He had taken part in putting down individual targets of little power, but now he was to be thrown into the deep end: facing off with a Jedi Master by the name of Rahm Kota. Boomstick: So, after being given clear instructions to leave friendly fire on, as well as retrieve Kota’s weapon, Galen set off to be ambushed by PROXY- whom he defeated with ease. And then discover he had a smoking hot pilot in Juno Eclipse. Wiz: Galen successfully made his way to the bridge of the TIE Fighter factory Kota and his militia were attacking, before deciding to blind the Jedi and throw him out of the window. Boomstick: Because as we all know, the cleanest way to kill and guarantee the death of a target is to launch them out of a window where you don’t see them die. Rookie move. Wiz: He would then travel to Raxus Prime, killing the challenging Kazdan Paratus and then venturing to Felucia to battle Shaak Ti. Killing her too. Boomstick: So, three wins from three real battles. Not too bad. And then he was ready to stand with Vader against Palpatine and- OH never mind, Vader just put his blade through Galen’s back and chest. Niiiiiice. Wiz: Lucky for Galen, if you can say that, his body was salvaged aboard the Empirical. Starkiller was understandably upset by his betrayal at the hands of Vader, but the Sith assured him it was to set up their real attack on Sidious. Once he was free of the ship, he would rally a detachment of rebels to agitate and distract the Emperor’s spies. Boomstick: Galen managed to fight free of the ship, saving Juno and traveling to Cloud City, and rescuing the broken Rahm Kot- WAIT! I thought he killed him! Wiz: Well, yeah, but obviously Kota survived the dive and managed to call on Bail Organa to get him to Cloud City safely. They knew to look for him because Kota had foreseen his mastery of Galen in the future. (Imperial Battle) Boomstick: This set up a nice little return trip to Kashyyyk, where Galen rescued Princess Leia Organa from the Imperial Palace there. With help from Wookies, he was able to kill most of the Imperial garrison there, as well as destroy the Skyhook, which had been transporting Wookie slaves across the galaxy. Wiz: He also witnessed a ghost of his father, who apologised for letting Galen be dragged into this life as opposed to the one of a Jedi or a neutral. Boomstick: And then, one good return trip deserves… two apparently. Galen revisited Felucia and navigated a Sarlacc, as well as fighting multiple Rancor and defeating Marris Brood. He chose to spare her, which was dumb, but he was showing more and more signs of becoming a Jedi. Wiz: His rebel squad nearly built, they needed one last act to cement their trust and willingness to commit. And that saw Galen return to Raxus Prime. There, Galen singlehandedly took out the Rodian scavengers and the Imperial Garrison. He then battled PROXY’s imitations of Maul, Kota and Shaak Ti before having to destroy the ship yard. Boomstick: And Galen did so by ripping the nearest Imperial Star Destroyer out of the sky! Wiz: Well… not really. But kind of. The Star Destroyer was already falling towards the ore cannon. Galen had to control the crash, making sure that it didn’t result in… well… a massive explosion that would have probably vaporised him. Boomstick: It was still impressive though. Wiz: The shock of his own actions forced Galen to panic, but it was the thought of doing it for Juno that gave him the wherewithal to pull it off without killing himself. His reward was a second betrayal at the hands of Vader on Corellia, Galen travelled to the incomplete Death Star. He ventured through the vessel, murdering many Imperials on his way before finally overpowering both Darth Vader and Darth Sidious back to back. Boomstick: Like all true heroes though, Galen spared Darth Sidious. Darth. Sidious. DARTH SIDIOUS! Don’t gimme any of that ‘not the Jedi way’ bullshit. I’d be justifying my actions while ventilating his robes. Wiz: Of course, they came to regret this decision and Sidious recovered, engaging a deadly lock of Force Lightning with the young Jedi-kinda, which resulted in Galen’s death. But he would become a martyr for the Rebel Alliance, whom adopted his family emblem as their own. Boomstick: So, his story finally out the way, let’s talk weapons and skills… (Juno and Starkiller's reunion) Wiz: The synonymous weapon of the Star Wars universe, is the lightsaber. A plasma blade on a weapon often crafted by the wielder as a part of their training. Boomstick: The crystal that gave these weapons some of their power went by the name: Kaiber Crystals. They were found on many worlds throughout the galaxy. Wiz: Although the Jedi tried to keep the knowledge concerning these crystals secret, there were those who did know enough about them; they helped to focus and amplify energy- making them ideal for both lightsabers and laser weapons. Boomstick: Galen Marek wielded a single lightsaber, with a red blade- the calling of a dark side combatant. After his initial betrayal by Darth Vader, he lost his lightsaber in the vacuum of space, though was provided with a similar one by his master for the new mission. By the time he confronted Sidious, however, the guy had changed colours three times. Just… pick a side, kid. Wiz: There are seven forms of lightsaber combat, and when Galen was charged with developing his own style through sparring against Darth Vader, he took a talent in deciphering, and combating all seven forms. Though, he most frequently called on elements of Form III Soresu and Form VII: Juyo. (Hope) Boomstick: Soresu was the most defensive form. It focused mostly on defence against blasters and was practised through subtle dodges combined with limited movement. Galen fell back on this technique against foes that could come out of the blocks early and attack such as Rahm Kota and Darth Vader. Wiz: Galen taught himself this form through sparring with PROXY’s imitation of Obi Wan Kenobi: the Jedi widely regarded as the Master of Form III. True masters of the form could hold off any wave of offence; it was what made Kenobi the most viable candidate to take down General Grievous as opposed to other skilled Jedi Masters. Though, even with that said, Galen has never been shown to be as excellent of a defensive combatant as Kenobi. His guard has been penetrated by highly skilled opponents like Shaak Ti, who hit handfuls of slashes and nicks on Galen’s body, though there was nothing fatal. Boomstick: Soresu lead to Form V, which is Shien. Shien offered an alternative, where the user could strike back a little more frequently. As it was said about Soresu’s most bare form: It merely delayed the inevitable. Wiz: Exactly. Shien offered the defence of Form III and then allowed the user to apply some of the offence of Form II. The more advanced version of Shien- Djem So, offered more skill against lightsaber wielding opponents as well as blaster fire. All in all, truly skilled users of Form V had little to be afraid of when they took to the field. Boomstick: Juyo is a polar opposite. Whereas Soresu was a stonewall defence with limited moves and attacks, Form VII was an unrestrained whirlwind of chaos and offense. The form focused massively on overwhelming singles foes, though it was incredibly demanding and straining on the user as well. Wiz: Despite its polar opposite nature to Soresu, Galen seemed to use the forms hand in hand of each other. He would wear down foes with Soresu, and then assault with Juyo. This worked especially noticeably against the likes of Darth Vader, where he was able to hack the suit of the Sith Lord apart. Boomstick: Galen’s mind was very good at analysing and recognising lightsaber forms and styles in mid battle. He could identify the strengths and weaknesses of each form and then apply a counter to really exploit their flaws. (Imperial March) Wiz: But Galen was more than a skilled swordsman. His raw talent for the force is what initially peaked Darth Vader’s interest in taking him on as an apprentice. Galen could use the basic techniques of the force: pull, push and mind tricks but his more notable techniques were Force Lightning. Boomstick: If dark robes and red lightsabers aren’t enough giveaway, then the Force Lightning should be; it is one of the most powerful Sith techniques in Star Wars after all. Galen’s lightning was strong enough to drop foes in a single blast, as well as being able to contend with Darth Sidious, whose lightning was strong enough to blow up a planet in the Legends Continuity. Wiz: Galen would frequently use Force Lightning to short out circuits, as well as power up certain machines in the environment of his missions. But when he combined it with other force techniques, he was a very threatening enemy indeed. He could shock an opponent and turn them into the Lightning Grenade, and he also had the Sith punt. Boomstick: Look at those little bastards fly! Weeeee! Ha ha… man I fucking hate Jawas. Wiz: Galen appeared to also master Tutaminis- a technique centred on the absorption and redirection of energy. He did this against Darth Sidious of all people, holding back the Sith Lord’s Force Lightning long enough for Kota and Senator Organa to escape. Boomstick: And finally, Galen had the brutal Force Repulse. An ability that could really help in a bind; the repulse of energy was strong enough to fling many Sarlacc tentacles aside in the Ancient Abyss. And we’re talking huge tentacles here, not the small ropey ones from Return of the Jedi. As well, it could topple AT-ST walkers, which were made for All Terrain. Wiz: Galen Marek was indeed one of the most high potential force sensitives of his era; even Sidious recognised his ability to not only take the Emperor’s side, but also been his successor. But, Galen has had his flaws. His Force Wall can be penetrated fairly comfortably, as is common for more aggressive force sensitives. But, lucky for him, his relentless and durable characteristics make him a character you would not want to trifle with. Boomstick: It’s a shame he ain’t canon anymore; A Galen Marek story would be a fun watch! Wiz: … You just wanna see him killing Jawas and Uggnaughts don’t you? Boomstick: Fuck yes! Darth Vader: I’ve trained you well, but you still have much to learn. Galen Marek: You have nothing left to teach me. Raiden (Cavern) Wiz: The adopted son of Solidus Snake, Raiden- or then known as Jack- was born in Liberia in the build of the Liberian Civil War. Solidus murdered Raiden’s parents, leaving only him as his parental figure. Boomstick: Encouraging some toughening up of young Jack, Solidus ushered Jack into the Liberian Civil War. You know, for experience and shit. Initially a member of the Young Boy unit, Jack and many other child soldiers were forced to execute POWs and civilians. Wiz: Jack thrived as a soldier, ranking up to Captain by the ripe age of ten. Boomstick: If he were a Call of Duty player, you know there’d be some boosting in play there. Reckon Jack whipped out the noob tubes back in the day? Wiz: I think he stuck to Hollywood Films to keep the mind on killing. Boomstick: Outrageous. Wiz: Jack also learned the class and elegance of blades over the uncivilised tools of guns when Solidus Snake took a blade and slit a guy’s neck. Boomstick: Well, I’m sure Jack probably knew how a blade would work, but Solidus undoubtedly only wanted to be sure. I mean, what drives a point home harder than a well-placed slit across the neck? Wiz: As a student of Solidus, Raiden’s killing rate was drastically superior compared to those in and around his squad. He earned himself the titles of “White Devil” and “Jack the Ripper”. Though once war was over, Jack was sent to a Relief Home… who understandably showed some reluctance to Foster him away to another family. Boomstick: That’s because murderous Foster children are a fucking nightmare. Don’t need little Jack here getting too slashy because mum won’t let him watch his cartoons. Wiz: Jack soon found himself on the move to American soil, without the knowledge of Solidus Snake. The Small Boys unit went under extreme therapy, to an extent where they could at least imitate sanity on the surface. Boomstick: Some pretty sick work, and then they fell into the hands of the Patriots. With some well placed Nanomachines, the aim was Jack could suppress his thoughts of his past… yeah, that wasn’t gonna happen. Turns out when you’re forced to do the horrible shit he did at a young age, you’re messed up for life. Wiz: Jack joined the US Army, undergoing multiple VR assessments to mirror the Shadow Moses Incident as well as the Tanker Incident. Boomstick: Not so importantly, Raiden met Rosemary. Turns out PTSD can also be a cock blocker as well as a dream stopper, and Raiden kept pushing her out. Not forever though, and the pair did eventually get it on and have a child named John. Aww, sweet. Now, where were we? (The Hot Wind is Blowing) Wiz: The more pivotal points of Raiden’s timeline are the events outlined in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Raiden was playing the role of bodyguard, hoping to avoid direct conflict as to not die while trying to provide for his family. Boomstick: And it was a smart strategy! Raiden never once had to battle. He got the comfortable life he- aye, fucking right. Of course, the individual who Raiden was protecting was pursued by Sundowner and Jetstream Sam. Raiden had to take on, and defeat, a Metal Gear RAY. No problem! Wiz: Then he was too late to prevent the execution of the VIP at the hands of Sundowner. Boomstick: A bit of a problem. Wiz: Then he was taken down by Jetstream Sam, suffering grievous injuries: including the loss of an eye, an arm and would have surely met his end if not for the timely intervention of Boris. Suffering, Raiden needed to undergo alterations which saw Doktor provide him with a more powerful suit. Boomstick: And from there, Raiden set out on a journey of revenge. His initial plan fell right into the hands of Desperado, and saw Raiden encounter future companion, and sass champion LQ-84i. Wiz: He also had to face off with Mistral, defeating and killing her in combat. But Raiden’s quest was far from done; Maverick sent him to Mexico, where they found a harvest of children’s brains, which would have been used to create many cyborg child soldiers… like Raiden. Boomstick: Much preferring the lonely distinction of one of a kind, Raiden helped try to prevent the facility from accomplishing their goal. There, he also learned of Senator Armstrong’s involvement with the scheme. Wiz: Realising a “by the books” approach would not work, Raiden and Bladewolf assaulted the organisation alone. Though, he found himself massively conflicted when Sam goaded him over the television. Raiden’s morals were put to the sword, but he pressed through the Colorado defensive line and eventually came face to face with Jetstream Sam and Monsoon. Boomstick: The mission was a success too! He murdered the fuck out of Monsoon and shortly after that, located Sundowner, killing him too! Effective; who needs the stinkin’ rule books? During this time, Raiden also managed to surpass Sam, killing him in their rematch. Wiz: Raiden also learned of the secret intention to murder the American President during peace talks in Pakistan. Desperado had simply been a distraction for him, which had given Senator Armstrong plenty of time to plan out the attack. Boomstick: Arriving in Pakistan, Raiden learned that Armstrong would profit from the uproar American deaths on foreign soil would cause. Deciding to put an end to this madness, Raiden engaged EXCELSUS- defeating the tank and then engaging a fierce battle with Senator Armstrong. Wiz: The battle was taxing, and even with Raiden’s training, cybernetic enhancements and weapon, there was one issue he had not counted on… Senator Armstrong: Nanomachines, son! Wiz: These directly countered Raiden’s bold and direct physical attacks. Armstrong took the advantage, beating down Raiden, but the senator had not counted on the interference of man’s best friend! Boomstick: Wolf launched Raiden the blade Sam had been using, and after finally overexploiting Armstrong’s defences, Raiden took down the corrupt senator once and for all. So, with all that finally out of the way, let’s move on to Raiden’s abilities and gear. Spoilers: he is short on neither. (The Stains of Time) Wiz: The Murasama initially belonged to Jetstream Sam, but during the final battle with Senator Armstrong Raiden came into possession of it. It is a much greater version of the typical High Frequency Blade, and its sheath has a rifle function, helping for quicker draws of the blade. Boomstick: The High Freqency Murasame ca-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick: Murasama. '''Boomstick: Murasame: Like Akame’s weapon right? Wiz: No… Mu-Ra-Sa-Ma. Anyway, go on… Boomstick: The High Frequency Blade was a tool that cut at a molecular accuracy. They weakened the molecular bonds of structures, weakening them as a whole and making the attacks much more deadly. Wiz: His blade is strong enough to make quick work of many cyborg foes, as well as giving him the edge over Nanomachine users such as Senator Armstrong. It didn’t work instantly, but that was only thanks to Nanomachines working well against brute force. But Raiden was still able to use the weapon to cut down Armstrong. Even if it took for ages to happen. Remember, this blade was strong enough to sever Raiden’s original arm and leave Raiden in a beaten state. Boomstick: But, should Raiden somehow find himself not able to cut his way through an enemy, he also has skill to use Rocket Launchers and other ranged projectiles. And although he isn’t as well known for his marksmanship, Raiden can fall back on a number of guns to get his way. Wiz: Though Raiden’s weapons are very powerful and impressive indeed, they can only get him so far. Lucky for him, he has an exo skeleton to help cover his defences. Boomstick: After getting his ass handed to him by Sam, Raiden was given the exo skeleton that would offer him superior speed and strength than his original form. But the new suit came fitted with more military themed applications. For one, Raiden now had pain inhibitors. A function that helped weaken the pain, but never truly rid him of its presence. Wiz: This was a function Raiden could turn off on command, which may raise the question: Why would Raiden want to feel pain? Well… it helped him tap into a more rage filled form: Ripper Mode! Boomstick: This state spikes his strength and speed to crazy levels. He gave in to his pain when confronting Sam and Monsoon, which aided him in overcoming Monsoon. Admittedly, Raiden goes all out on the bat shit crazy side of things, but at least he’s a man who does nothing by halves. Wiz: Although, the exo skeleton is very demanding of Raiden. He needs to frequently refresh from other cyborg units and slice them open to take their electrolytes in order to remain fully operational. Thankfully, through Zendatsu he is able to capitalise on Blade Mode, a mode where Raiden can slow down his perception of time, allowing for surgically precise cuts and cleaves, making the acquirement of electrolytes easier. Boomstick: Though, these need to be military grade; butchering civilian cyborgs is not just bad rep, but apparently it is a poor method of power. Wiz: Raiden is also equipped with Solid Eye, a decive which offers Raiden Night Vision and binocular optics. Though these perks can not be combined, they both offer very advantageous plays in the battlefield. It also allows Raiden to pick up on readings such as heart rates and body temperature. Raiden can read an opponent like a book, which more often than not offers him a psychological edge. Boomstick: And between the Solid Eye, Soliton Radar and his Anti-personnel sensors, there is no one on this planet sneaking up on him. Wiz: As impressive as Raiden is, there are still weaknesses in his game. Raiden suffers from PTSD. And this has gotten in the way of a mission before. Though, it can essentially tie into Ripper Mode. The mode being powerful enough to persevere against Monsoon and his unorthodox style of fighting. Boomstick: Raiden’s exo skeleton is also not invincible. Though it offers him much more health than a regular infantry soldier, he can still die after enough punishment. And he has been shown to be manhandled in physical confrontation. Senator Armstrong all but defeated him if not for that pesky attempt to monologue. Wiz: He’s also not much of a strategist. Boomstick: In fairness, “Cut down the bad guys” sounds like a pretty solid plan to me. Wiz: Yeah, but what if that doesn’t work? Boomstick: KEEP SLASHING, MEN! Wiz: Ugh. The point is, this can lead into an opponent’s hands in the heat of battle. Sam, Armstrong and Monsoon all goaded him into battles with trash talk and lead him into traps… Fairly obvious ones at that. Boomstick: But Raiden still won in those instances. Wiz: Yeah… but one was through interference and another through Ripper Mode. Boomstick: Hell, they still count at the end of the day. And I am not going to argue with a man called Jack the Ripper. Wiz: Probably a wise move. So, a ninja backed by supreme science and superhuman skills. A foe not to be messed with indeed. Vamp: You too, immortal? Raiden: No. I just don’t fear death! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Colorado (Metal Gear) (Master vs Apprentice up to 0:33) “There can be no room for mistakes.” Vader coldly declared. Galen’s face remained blank. “I will succeed in my mission, Master. The mechanical units won’t hold him away for long.” An explosion not so far away caught his attention. “He’s approaching the plaza.” Galen quickly added, as the transmission faded. (Music Stops) He rushed from the ramp of the Rogue Shadow, and looked around. Spasms and static of destroyed cyborgs were scattered across the area, and Galen closed his mind to sense him. Raiden, however, was just across the area with his Solid Eye, getting a reading on Galen. “You’re the assassin, alright.” Raiden confirmed, forcing Galen to turn on his heels and face the cyborg. “You could call me that. And you’re Raiden…” the dark side apprentice confirmed. (Death Watch in Action / 'Tyranus') He ignited his lightsaber, and Raiden kept his hand on the hilt of the High Frequency Murasama. The pair then charged each other, Raiden quickly drawing his blade at the last second. FIGHT! The pair of assassins traded off cleaves and crosscuts. Galen, though composed, was most surprised by Raiden’s speed and strength. He tried to strike low, but the cyborg read the attack, parrying it and cutting at Starkiller’s back. “It’s a nice change of pace from fighting cyborgs. But what the hell are you supposed to be?” Raiden pried, as he shoved Galen back. The apprentice kept calm, and called on a torrent of Force Lightning. Raiden caught on, and raised the Murasama to repel the energy. He then smiled, and Galen knew this was a bad sign. Raiden began discharging electric energy, as he swung wildly and ferociously at Galen. Quickly, Galen threw out a Force Push, but Raiden dodged the attack and slammed the Murasama down, the transfer of electric energy sent Galen flying into the air. With a snarl, Galen threw his lightsaber at Raiden, but the cyborg grabbed it by the handle. “Plasma. Knew it.” he remarked. His intent had been to discard it, but Galen sent a shot of Force Lightning through the weapon, sending a sensation of shocks down his arm. “For the man who stopped Armstrong, I was hoping you’d be more of a serious challenge.” Galen scoffed, recalling his lightsaber and charging Raiden again. “Buddy, you have no idea.” Raiden remarked, as a confident grin grew on his face. (Rules of Nature) With a parry, he staggered Galen and then went for a stab. Galen switched into a Soresu stance, parrying off the attacks, but he could sense the confidence growing in Raiden. “I need to get ahead of this.” Galen thought to himself. As Raiden continued to hammer away, Galen delivered a deliberate strike for the chest, which was blocked. But Galen immediately used a Force Push after the attack and sent Raiden flying into a wall. Raiden looked up, watching Galen rip up several chunks of the terrain and throw them. Raiden rushed on, slashing through concrete and metal. “You think a few party tricks can best me?” Raiden chuckled, as he then kicked the blade for Galen’s chest. Telekinetically, Galen grabbed the weapon. “Do you think you could best a Sith Assassin with standard attacks?” The young assassin remarked, as he threw the weapon aside. He went to grip Raiden, but the cyborg ducked aside and then armed himself with an RPG. The rocket came flying, and Galen stopped to seize the attack. He held it in place, and then launched it directly at Raiden, who had just grabbed the Murasama at this point. Raiden ducked the attempt, and rushed forwards. The attacks were wild and a frenzy, and Galen began properly subscribing himself to the ways of Juyo. Galen leapt in the air, delivering downward slashes, which Raiden was able to counter, grabbing the apprentice’s arm and flinging him overhead. Galen responded fast with a Cannonball attack, sending Raiden skidding across the floor. Galen then went in for a series of slashes, tipping his blade with the application of lightning. Raiden held strong, blocking multiple attacks, until a cut made itself apparent across the cyborg’s frame. “Heh. You know, if I weren’t a cyborg I’d be pretty concerned about that.” he boasted, before booting Galen across the street. In a rage, Galen lifted the nearest car telekinetically and launched it at Raiden. The cyborg cut through the car, and landed before Galen, who let loose with balls of Force Lightning. Raiden sliced through the attacks, and then fired the hilt of his weapon upwards, smashing it against the head of the apprentice. But before Raiden could deliver any attacks of fatal consequence, Galen dashed aside. He went for a Sith Strike technique, triggering a blade lock again. Raiden’s exo skeleton offered the strength advantage, and he was able to push through. Galen grabbed him though, and threw the cyborg at the nearest road. Raiden landed, forcing a helluva mess for the traffic. Galen went for a Saber Throw, and Raiden parried it. He then closed the distance, hammering Galen’s defences, and throwing a punch with a free hand. Galen took the blow head on, and now Raiden had an opening. He began unleashing stinging strikes from left to right. His target, however, was not Galen himself: rather it was the hilt of the lightsaber. Galen had no idea, until the weapon snapped in two. Raiden wasted no time, looking for the swift kill. He struck, but Galen raised his arms and caught the attack. Galen began absorbing the energy of the blade and, with a violent rage, let out a Force Repulse. The move relieved Raiden of his HFB and created distance. Now, both without weapons, the pair squared up. It looked like it may come down to blows instead. (Pause in Music) Raiden was eager to get in close, throwing punches and kicks at the Sith assassin. Galen backed away, looking for an opening to blast Force Lightning on Raiden. The lighting crawled over Raiden’s exo skeleton, and dropped him to his knees. “Doktor… Do it.” Raiden growled. “Do what?” Galen demanded. He was replied to through cries of rage and pain. With his pain receptors amplified, Raiden began to feel the lust for battle channel through his body. At the same time, Wolf leapt down, decking Galen, relinquishing the Force Lightning. Things looked pretty bleak for Galen as Wolf handed off a spare blade to Raiden. “Now… It’s time for Jack the Ripper… TO LET ‘ER RIP!” Raiden declared! But before anyone else could make a move, an Imperial Royal Guard came to Galen’s side. And then tossed a spare lightsaber to the apprentice. (Resume RULES OF NATURE!!!!) “PROXY?” Galen asked, as his training droid remained focused. “How could I ever fulfil my programming to kill you if I let these two do it first?” the droid asked. Fair question. PROXY took on Wolf, challenging the companion head on with the Imperial Guard module. But Galen had to keep his focus; Raiden was raining down strikes. Sparks emitted from the new blade, and Galen kept a Sith Flurry up, using Force Lightning to match the blows. “So tell me, Jack. Where did you learn to kill?” Galen pressed. Raiden cackled. “I was born for it! Each kill moulded me into the weapon I am!” “Then we’re not so different. But you kill for the pleasure, don’t you Jack?” Galen carried on. The pair carried on blinding slashes, as static cut through the ground. Galen then tagged Raiden on the arm. “Is it all still for her?” he added. Jack tried to remain focused, but the anger was swelling. “Go practice your psychiatry crap somewhere else.” he growled, as he punched down on Galen’s chest. The apprentice was stunned, but not necessarily vulnerable. He caught a strike from Raiden again, and then turned to the duel between their robotic companions. PROXY, now imitating Obi Wan Kenobi had managed a small Force Push style move on Wolf. Galen shocked the dog, and then threw the companion at Raiden. The Lightning Grenade stunned Raiden, and offered the opening for Galen to deliver several cuts on Raiden’s chest. (Shaak Ti Boss from 0:20) PROXY went to re-join the battle, but Wolf recovered from the shock and pounced on him. The pair tangled into a nearby apartment, leaving the battle as it began. Force Lightning pressed down on Raiden’s raised blade. He walked slowly up to the Sith Apprentice. When in touching distance, he went to slash for Galen’s head. The attack was parried, but the emission of electricity began shocking Galen. The apprentice cried out in pain, before being kicked across the ground. Galen lifted chunks of debris, and slammed them into Raiden’s legs, but the cyborg carried on strong. “You are running short of surprises!” Raiden realised. Galen panted, but kept the lightsaber raised. “That’s because… I already have what I need… to win.” The apprentice smirked. (It Has To Be This Way) With a mighty heave, Galen used the Force to lift Raiden. The suspended cyborg ferociously raised a gun, firing a shot downwards. It hit Galen in the stomach, but the apprentice’s pain fuelled his rage. With a roar, he let loose with a brutal torrent of Force Lightning. Raiden struggled in spasm, before being slammed into a wall, and then spine first against a screen. Galen then tried a Saber Throw, which Raiden barely swatted aside. Galen caught the blade, and then slammed Raiden into the ground, before throwing a car at him. Raiden got back up. Galen snarled. His fingertips blasted wave upon wave of lightning, singing Raiden’s remaining flesh and blackening his suit. “Stay DOWN!” Galen roared, as he dragged is lightsaber up Raiden’s chest again and then cut across his stomach and knee. Raiden stumbled, but made his way back up again. “NO!” Galen refused to accept the defiance of this… machine! He blasted more lightning, and Raiden took the attack head on. Raiden sheathed his sword, and then fired it across the area, smacking Galen in the chest. Raiden then sprang up. He went for the leaping slam, but as he initiated it, Galen Force Repulsed, bringing him down to the ground. But Raiden got back up. “This as fun for you as it is for me?” Raiden smirked. Galen panted heavily, Force Dashing his target. Raiden kneed him across the face, breaking the nose of his target. Galen began to wobble, taking a punch to the side of the head, before looking down the tip of the HFB. “Gotcha.” Galen remarked. He grabbed the arm, and then emitted brutal torrents of lightning in Raiden’s back. The cyborg relinquished a hold of his blade, and now Galen had control of them both. He threw the HFB into Raiden’s chest, before leaping over his back and stabbing him again. Now, with all his remaining might, Galen delivered unrelenting lightning, singeing Raiden’s skin, and dropping the assassin to his knees. Galen used the Force to recall his sword, which tore a hole in Raiden’s chest. With a deadly combo of Force Push and Force Lightning, Galen sent Raiden’s parts scattering across the city. He then collapsed to his knees, overcome by agony. Thankfully, Juno piloted the Rogue Shadow overhead. Galen leapt aboard, and used the force to recover PROXY too, who opened the transmission for Darth Vader. “The mission is completed, Master.” KO! Conclusion (Force Unleashed Main Menu) Boomstick: Jeeezus. It took an age for him to finally fall. Wiz: Although Raiden’s exoskeleton enhancements held him up for the duration of the fight, he was not the only one to show he could go the distance. Galen regularly engaged in battles of endurance, much like Raiden, travelling through worlds as taxing as Felucia and Raxus Prime… Boomstick: Twice. Come on, can those worlds be that bad? Retired 501st Trooper: Only to be met with month after month of flesh eating diseases, shrieking nocturnal predators and other sights that haunt me to this day… Boomstick: Fucking wuss. Wiz: These long term travels often resulted in Galen Marek taking on some of the finest combatants left in the galaxy: Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Marris Brood, PROXY- who was imitating multiple foes- and even Kazdan Paratus. Boomstick: Obviously, we aren’t trying to dispute Raiden’s achievements and resilience; trecking through Pakistan and then taking on Senator Armstrong was indeed a very impressive feat, as were his precursory examples of this feat against Monsoon and Jetstream Sam. But neither of these enemies in reality come that close to Galen Marek in skill. Wiz: Sure, they had their strengths in telekinetic manipulation, cybernetics and swordplay but these were mostly traits that Galen could bring to the table… All at once! Raiden was always going to be on the back foot because Galen’s application of the force in battle was a seriously taxing threat. His Force Push and Force Repulses would keep Raiden away if the cyborg got too close, and although Raiden was no slouch as a duellist, there was nothing really in his game plan to assert control over a Sith Assassin. (Maris and The Bull Rancor) Boomstick: Galen has come up against enhanced enemies before: Just some guy called… what was his name… Darth… Vader? Something like that. Wiz: Yes, Darth Vader trained Galen and defeated him in sparring while they trained. Meaning that Marek was not the complete package yet. But even before being dubbed as an apprentice, Galen showed the stamina to combat Darth Vader for hours, eventually collapsing. This was in a simple display of his raw attack strength, and still in his early days of training. Boomstick: Both characters were largely self-taught, but Galen was the better analyst of an opponent’s style, and had training in lightsaber forms to compensate any wild swordplay Raiden might want to try. Which would then lead into the discussion of the High Frequency Blade vs The Lightsaber. Wiz: In order to understand how this might play out, we had to compare the use of one weapon to another. Lightsabers are heat based weapons emitting plasma in concentrated emissions. Raiden has indeed taken on a plasma wielding foe before in the shape of the Metal Gear RAY. Plasma was something Raiden displayed competence against, but its use was much different on the RAY; the RAY fired plasma shots and had a blade with much less finesse than Galen. But, did Galen ever face anything like the High Frequency Blade? Boomstick: Well, the High Frequency Blade worked by emitting vibrations to weaken the molecular bonds in a target. Through some research, we found the Vibro-weapons array. Axes, swords, you name it. Wiz: These weapons emitted high frequency sonic pulses, which were enough to cause even partial contact to become a significant injury. But these were not limited solely to organic foes; against heavy armoured structures and enemies, Vibro weapons could be empowered with generators that enhanced the stabbing point of the weapon, piercing even the strongest armour. Boomstick: So as vague as that statement may be, we can at least establish common ground between the HFB and Vibro weapons. Now… what enemies did Galen encounter with these kinds of weapons? I know: Kazdan Paratus’ Junk Titans on Raxus Prime. Wiz: Now, the Vibro-Ax used by the titan was not the same as a blade, but the style was much more similar than comparing the plasma of a lightsaber to RAY. Galen was able to overcome this creature, matching the vibrating weapon with his lightsaber and suffering no consequences. Now, that said, Raiden’s HFB did not break from the plasma either, but it did eventually get snapped when he duelled Senator Armstrong. So… Boomstick: Yeah, Galen’s lightsaber was probably just superior to the High Frequency Blade, but the difference between the weapons is so insignificant, it is practically a stalemate. (Force Unleashed Battle Theme) Wiz: It would, of course, come down to blows. Now, Raiden’s exo skeleton has never shown to be penetrated by a blade like the lightsaber, but what we have seen is that he still suffers in the middle of a physical manhandling. Galen on the other hand has survived lightsaber contact before from the likes of Shaak Ti and Kazdan Paratus, but one thing Galen did have to perhaps offset direct contact from the High Frequency Blade was the use of Tutaminis. Boomstick: Tutaminis has been used to repel energy weapons before; Satele Shan performed this against Darth Malgus on Alderaan, but Galen performed it to an extent against Darth Sidious. He was able to block the Force Lightning from perhaps the most gifted user of the technique, and then he managed to turn it into an explosion that sent Vader and Stormtroopers scattering. Wiz: The point being that if Raiden even managed to get Galen in a position where he could tag him with the HFB, Galen has a counter. Not that it would come to it all the time; Galen had one ability that Raiden simply had no answer to: Force Grip. Boomstick: Not the most physically intimidating move at first glance, but seriously: what the fuck is Raiden gonna do to the guy suspended in mid-air several feet away? Not very much… Wiz: Thanks to the telekinetic factor of the force, the battle goes from a very close fought fight to a match that Galen can win basically whenever he chooses. Although, Raiden was never going to make it easy for him; he had superhuman speed and strength to close the gap and could put a hurting on Galen if the HFB was able to connect. But this was unlikely to occur thanks to the usage of Soresu Galen Marek could employ. Boomstick: That and Galen could force Raiden to play into his hands. Galen incorporated a technique against Darth Vader, where he goaded the Sith with insults to unbalance his former master’s approach. There is little to say he would not employ this against Raiden too. Remember, Galen could essentially read Raiden’s thoughts with the Force and once he caught on to Raiden’s regrets and suffering, he would force him to go into ripper mode. Wiz: Although, this was a risky move; Galen would be encouraging Raiden to use his best attacks in a rage. And Galen has had his defences pierced by foes similarly based around Raiden’s style, and has been wounded by much less ferocious foes than Jack the Ripper. Boomstick: But there was nothing there that Galen could not handle. Wiz: Raiden has physical strength over Galen, thanks to his ability to manhandle looming machines, but Galen could surpass these feats with the force instead. It would not be in Galen’s interest to try and match Raiden punch for punch and he would instead fall back on Force Pushes, Lightning and Grip. Raiden was able to get past the lightsaber with his on board targeting, which helped him pick precise slashes but the issue with disarming Galen was it essentially forced Galen to use his most superior advantage. And while Raiden was never going to die without a challenge, Galen simply had too much in the locker for him. Boomstick: Poor Raiden. He never had a chance when the Force was Unleashed. Wiz: The winner is Galen Marek! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 1